


Hospital Fears

by WonderPickle



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, lil team fluff, worried happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderPickle/pseuds/WonderPickle
Summary: Happy paced anxiously throughout the waiting room, her jaw clenched and her mind focused on the dangerous situation around her.Paige attempted comfort. “Happy…” she said, outstretching her arm to align with her colleague’s.The mechanic gifted her with the dirtiest glare imaginable. “If you’re just going to tell me that everything is going to be okay, save it.”Paige smiled warmly. “I don’t know if everything is going to be okay. But I do know how strong Toby is,” she spoke sincerely, “He’ll pull through.”Quintis one-shot.





	Hospital Fears

Happy paced anxiously throughout the waiting room, her jaw clenched and her mind focused on the dangerous situation around her. 

Paige attempted comfort. “Happy…” she said, outstretching her arm to align with her colleague’s. 

The mechanic gifted her with the dirtiest glare imaginable. “If you’re just going to tell me that  _ everything is going to be okay _ , save it.”

Paige smiled warmly. “I  _ don’t _ know if everything is going to be okay. But I do know how strong Toby is,” she spoke sincerely, “He’ll pull through.”

She narrowed her eyes. “I don’t need some ex-waitress telling me her perception on the outcome of a serious medical situation. I know the injuries, I know the odds. Not good.”

Paige relinquished her grip on Happy’s arm, leaning back into her seat. “Look, I know you’re hurting, we all are, but you don’t need to take your anger out on me.”

“I’m  _ fine _ ,” Happy snapped, turning her body away from her friend’s. 

She  _ was _ hurting. Paige was right. She was hurting more than she had ever been in her entire life. Toby, her  _ fiancé _ , was fighting for his life only several rooms away. The doctors had ushered the members of the team out of the space when the doc was first brought it. Happy hadn’t been permitted back in yet, and she’d simply been storming around the waiting area until there was news to be received. Paige was her only current companion, Cabe was on a coffee run to the hospital cafeteria, Walter on his way from the garage, and Sly picking up Ralph from his babysitter.

Happy’s heart thumped heavily in her chest, more panic coursing through her veins with every breath she took. She did her best to maintain her composure, but she had a slight feeling that Paige could see right through. The mechanic always had an excellent knack for retaining her emotions, never permitting anyone to penetrate through her many barriers. But when it came to Toby, everything she had ever known, everything she defense she had ever learned, was somehow in total disregard. He had that effect on her, and Paige knew it. After all, her job required her ability to translate the behavior of the geniuses on Team Scorpion. Toby’s disquieting health gave Happy a specific vulnerability that could only be interpreted as love. 

She, without a doubt, knew she was in love. She had neglected it at first, she’d tried every trick her intelligent brain could muster, but Happy Quinn had known for a long time that she was in love with Toby Curtis. 

In the beginning, it had frightened her. Having something worth losing, especially with the job they had, was hazardous. 

She had never even believed love was  _ real _ . She thought it was just a fairy tale, a fabrication created by normals. The idea of love was insanely ridiculous to her, but after falling in its deadly traps for the first time, she understood the appeal. 

Happy was finally learning how to become more human. 

“How’s the doc?” Cabe suddenly asked, ripping her away from her thoughts. He held a tray of three steaming cups of coffee. 

“We haven’t heard anything from the doctors yet, but I’m sure they’ll bring us good news soon,” Paige said, gratefully taking one of the cups Cabe granted her. 

The agent gave Happy a concerned glance. “How are you holding up, kid?”   


She snatched the final coffee resting in Cabe’s possession. “Fine.”

Cabe and Paige exchanged eye contact, and Happy knew it was them silently communicating about her well being. She didn’t care. 

A herd of nurses, led by a female doctor emerged from the hallway, looking relieved. 

Paige stood up. “How is he?”

Happy’s breath immediately hitched in her throat as she awaited the answer. But she still managed to hold her head up high, attempting to look as normal as much as herself as she could.

“He’s going to be just fine,” the doctor said with a smile, “He suffered some blood loss when he was previously brought in, but we’ve stitched up the wound. He’s just going to need some rest. As long as he doesn’t have too much movement within the first week or so, he should have a smooth recovery.”

Her retained breath subtly brushed against her lips as it left her mouth, relief flooding through her. 

“Can we see him?” Cabe questioned.

The doctor looked over them, giving the request careful consideration. “That should be alright, but it’ll have to be just one of you. I think multiple people will cause him too much excitement if he happens to wake up. ”

“Happy,” Cabe said without hesitation, “you should go.”

She opened her mouth, about to protest, when Paige gave her a nod. 

The doctor smiled at Happy. “Follow me,” she told her, spinning on her heel to lead the mechanic towards the room with her fiancé. 

Happy silently did what she was told, which was slightly odd, considering the fact that she rarely obeyed orders. 

It was momentarily silent, but the doctor decided to break it. “I noticed the ring on your finger. Are you and Mr. Curtis married...?”

The dark-haired woman cleared her throat awkwardly. “Engaged,” she corrected.

The doctor smiled again. “Congratulations.”

Luckily, they arrived at the door to Toby’s room before Happy had to continue the conversation. She despised small talk. 

“Just be aware,” the doctor informed the other woman before she departed, “Since he just underwent surgery, it might be a while before he wakes up again.”

Happy averted eye contact. “Uh, yeah, thanks.” She wasn’t quite sure how to answer.

She nodded, giving Happy a squeeze on the shoulder. She smiled yet again, then exited.

It was still odd to the genius that normals gave such gestures to strangers. But since Toby was so close to her, she didn’t focus on it.

Her boots echoed quietly as she stepped into the confined space.    


There he was, lying underneath the thin hospital bed sheets. She didn’t think that she had ever seen him so still. Or quiet.

Machines that he was connected to beeped noisily, but the sounds ceased as she gave them less of her attention. 

Happy ventured further into the room, Toby’s soft breathing the only thing audible to her. 

His skin was a much paler shade than it typically was, the cause a mix of undergoing surgery and all the blood loss from the injury itself. 

Her heart clenched at the sight of him hooked up to those machines and at the undesirable state of his health. In all the years she’d known him, he had never been wounded like this. He’d been beaten up by angry and drunk gamblers, sure, but he had  _ never _ been  _ shot _ . 

The mechanic sunk into the chair beside his bed. Worries not daring to halt, she felt her chest grow heavier with concern as the seconds continued to pass. 

“Don’t scrunch your eyebrows,” Toby suddenly piped up, “You’ll get wrinkles.”

She blinked, briefly startled to hear him speak. Pushing the feeling aside, she observed the fragility of his voice. He sounded weak.

“How are you?” Happy questioned. 

Toby grinned. “I’ve never been better.” 

She scoffed. 

“The real question is, how are you, my dearest turtledove?”   


It looked like every word that left his mouth brought agony upon him. “I’m not the one who was  _ shot _ .”

“Don’t avert my question.”   


“I don’t see why I need to answer it.”

His smile stretched from cheek to cheek. “You’re cute when you’re worried.” 

She gave him an eye roll.    


“What did the doctors tell you?” Toby asked. He attempted to settle more comfortably in his bed, but he winced.

“You need rest, probably will get better in a week or so.”   


It was Toby’s turn to scoff. “Lies. I’ll be off my feet in three days.”

Happy narrowed her eyes. “You’ll  _ be _ healthy enough to be off your feet, or you’ll  _ say _ you’re healthy enough to be off your feet?”

“Both.”

They shared a temporary silence, and considering how much Toby ran his mouth, it was somewhat strange.  He did end up interrupting it though, just took his time doing so. 

He was softer, less playful than she expected.

“Hey.”

She glanced at him. 

“You look too concerned. That’s not typical for Happy Quinn. What’s bothering you?”   


Eyes continuing to rest on him, she said, “I’m fine.”

Toby practically laughed. “No you’re not. Hap, you lie like Ralph when he tries to convince Paige he hasn’t eaten our entire supply of sugar.”

She sighed. “I was just... _ put off _ by you getting shot.”

“Put off? Your wondrous hunk of a fiancé gets struck down in his prime and all you feel is _put_ _off_?”

“I…” she began, “I was...a little scared.”

“A little?” inquired an incredulous Toby.

Happy narrowed her eyes. “Fine. I was-”

“Nervous, worried,  _ petrified _ ,” he suggested. His voice cracked, seeming to dissipate a bit with every word spoken.

She scorned his interruption. “If you hadn’t been shot several hours ago, I would’ve already punched you in the neck.”

Toby grinned. “I-”

“Toby!” Ralph suddenly yelled, dashing into the room. “You’re okay!”

The doc ruffled the kid’s hair as he came into reach. “Hey, pal.”

“How are you feeling?” Walter questioned.

Toby pushed out his lip in a  _ meh _ sort of manner. “Besides the  _ bullet _ recently removed from my leg, I’m pretty great.”

Paige pulled several strings of balloons into the room. 

“Oooh! Gimme one of those,” Toby directed her, “I wanna suck in the helium!” 

Changing the subject, Happy asked, “Are you guys even supposed to be in here? The trained medical lady said more visitors was not permitted.”

Sly shrugged, grinning. “She made an exception.”

Toby gave him a weary look. “...You snuck past her when she wasn’t looking, didn’t you?”   


A scoff escape Sylvester's lips. “What?  _ No _ ,” he replied, obviously attempting to lie.

Cabe nodded. “Yeah...we did. Never thought I’d say this, but we wanted to visit you.”

“I’m touched!” Toby claimed, putting his hand over his heart.

Happy stood up. “The doctor said no more people. We should let him rest.”

Toby waved at her with his hand. “No need, sugarplum. It’s all good in the hood.”

She didn’t comment again, but she didn’t sit back down either.

The other team members did though, finding any space they could rest in. 

“I brought a Super Fun Guy comic for everyone!” Sly announced cheerfully.  He began pulling them out of his bag, passing them around to his friends. 

Toby turned to Happy as everyone was distracted. “Thanks for watching out for me. But I’m alright. Really.”

She blinked back at him. 

“Don’t worry, Hap. As long as I have you, I’m always good.”


End file.
